


Theif

by CPcoward



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPcoward/pseuds/CPcoward
Summary: Kokichi Is A Theif
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 13





	Theif

**Author's Note:**

> This Takes Place In The Pregame Universe, I Cant Find Any Fics With Them So I'll Do It Myself. 
> 
> Warning: Slight Mention Of Abuse, Suicide And Death, But Dont Worry It's Not Bad

Kokichi Ouma, The Victim Of The Entire School, Known For Being A Theif 

Korekiyo Shinguji, One Of The Most Shady People In The School, That Saying Alot Because Everyone There Was Shady 

It Seemed Like There Would Be No Way Things Would Work Out, Right? And Somehow It Did, The Much Shorter Male Searching The School For The Other, His Feet Lightly Hitting The Ground As He Walked, Avoiding People Till He Found The Person He Was Looking For, Kiyos Eyes Peering At Him "Your Not Usually Here So Early, Ouma, Is Something The Matter?" The Smaller Began To Respond, "Well I Just Wanted To See You This Morning..So..Um.." Shinguji Smiled, Lightly Ruffling His Hair

"Return The Money." 

Kokichis Eyes Widened As He Fiddled With His Hands "How'd...How'd You Know..?" Shinguji Just Smiled In Return, His Hands Still Gliding Through His Hair

"Who'd You Steal From This Time?" He Asked Quietly, Kokichi Almost Immediately Giving Back An Answer "This Time Is Was Momota .." Korekiyo Smiled From Under His Surgical Mask "I'll Let You Keep It, Nobody Likes Him, Anyway." Kokichi Buried His Head In The Taller Males Arm, Clinging To It Like A Child Who Had Just Lost Their Mother In A Store, Kokichis Fingertips Had Made Imprints On Shingujis Uniform Sleeves. That Was His Spot Now, Korekiyo Picked Him Up And Sat, Placing Him On His Lap.

"Do You Think It'll Get Better?"  
.  
.  
"If Your Talking About Them Force Feeding You Dog Food Then I Don't Think It Could Get Worse"

"Well If....."

.....

".........It'd Be Fine"

Korekiyo Rubbed Circles Into His Back, Holding Him Close, Urging Him Quietly To Go To Sleep, If Anything He Needed It, He Knew Very Well He Didn't Get Much Sleep, It Told Itself By Him Randomly Passing Out In The Hallways. 

He Played With His Gravity Defying Hair, Letting The Smaller Rest On Him, He Was Bored, Very, Very Bored, He Found It Fun To Observe Others, He'd Even Call It A Hobby, But Kokichi Was The First That Made Him Want To Act, Yearning For The Smallest Little Touch Of His Scarred Skin, He Didn't Understand And He Never Would, Kokichi Was A Mystery, He Left Korekiyo Clueless. 

Shinguji Wonders How The Smaller Hadn't Snapped Yet, He Had Dealt With So Much, He Didn't Understand How The Weight He Carried Hadn't Crushed His Fragile Little Bones, He Wondered If He Did Snap, Would He Kill Himself Or Others?Would It Be Both? Would He Kill Anyone At All?

That'll Stay Unknown To Him, And Possibly Anyone Ever.


End file.
